Conventionally, a halogen bulb including filaments or a spot lighting apparatus using this halogen bulb has been widely used as general lighting equipment. However, along with needs for electric power saving, size reduction, and lengthened service life in recent years, an LED bulb or LED lamp using a light emitting element such as an LED as a light source, or a spot lighting apparatus using an LED have been developed and produced so that the LED bulb and the like have become popular. Moreover, glare prevention has been demanded for such an LED bulb or the like similarly for a general lighting equipment of related art, and there have been developed and investigated various structures concerning the glare prevention. For example, in order to decrease a glare caused by a direct light from the light source, Patent Document 1 discloses a lighting apparatus provided with a reflector on a light path of an LED, and Patent Document 2 discloses a lighting apparatus provided with a light blocking plate on a light path of an LED.
The lighting apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a substantially tubular main reflector having a reflective surface, an LED light source provided to a bottom part of the main reflector, and a preliminary reflector reflecting lights emitted from the LED light source toward the main reflector. In the lighting apparatus of relevant Patent Document 1, an opening diameter of the main reflector is set to be relatively larger, and almost all of the lights emitted from the LED light source are directly emitted to the outside of the lighting apparatus without being reflected on the main reflector nor the preliminary reflector. In other words, the lighting apparatus of relevant Patent Document 1 uses a structure in which a beam angle of the light emitted from the lighting apparatus is made wide-angle.
The lighting apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 2 includes a bowl-shaped collimator having a bottom part and a side surface part, an LED light source provided to the bottom part in the collimator, a shielding plate provided on an optical axis of the LED light source to block lights emitted from the LED light source, and a light guide member arranged between the LED light source and the shielding plate. The lighting apparatus disclosed in this Patent Document 2 can make the beam angle of the light emitted from the lighting apparatus be relatively narrow-angle by reflecting almost all of the lights emitted from the LED light source on an inner wall in the collimator (reflective surface) to be emitted to the outside.
[Patent Document 1] U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,921
[Patent Document 2] U.S. Pat. No. 8,258,532